Milogey Na Mujhse
by Palak96
Summary: this is something really special i dedicate to all my ff friends.. :)


**A/N: hi friends.. this is something special I dedicated to my close ff friends…. Who are far from me but close to my heart… **

Aaj itne samay baad aaya hun yaha.. kuch kehna tha.. yaha akela ho gaya hun mai… koi nahi yaha.. jisne pyaar karta hun sab mujhse dhur hai.. chah kar bhi unke pass nahi jaa sakta hun… mera sabse aacha dost.. jissey iss waqt meri jarurat hai.. mai chah kar bhi nahi jaa sakta uske pass… waha wo dard mei chila raha hai.. aur mai yaha bas ek WhatsApp ke jariye uska haal jaan raha hun.. rishta kya hai humhara yeh mai bhi nahi janta.. par itna jarur janta hun.. kuch hi saal mei.. bahut hi judh gaya hun ussey… har roj intejar karta hun uske ek message ka… jab message nahi aata toh darr jata hun.. aisa lagta hai ki kahi koi galti toh nahi hui mujhse… kayi message jodhta tha mai uske liye.. kya hua tujhe.. tek toh hai na.. aaj baat kyu nahi ki… pura din intejaar kiya.. aakhir mei ek message aaya.. "yahi hun yaar.. zinda hun.. bas todha busy tha" yeh sunke meri jaan mei jaan aayi… ki maine kuch galat nahi kiya… har ek din baat karta hun… uthni hi milne ki umeed jag uththi hai.. kabhi na kabhi toh.. milunga.. hi.. intejar karta hun uss din ka jab ussey mulakat hogi.. bas ek darr sa rehta hai milke kya kahunga.. ussey… kaise kahunga ussey.. kuch aisa hua tha mere saath ki.. kiske pyaar ki jarurat thi mujhe… jiske saath mai dard baath saku.. usske gale lipatke… kandhe pe sar rake roh saku.. ussey bata saku.. aapna ghum… phir.. uska aansu pahuchna.. yaha koi nahi hai joh mujhe samaj sake jisse mai aapna keh saku… bharosa tha jispe ussi ne toh meri peth pe chura bhoka.. chod diya.. tanha.. mujhe.. hai mera dost.. anjaana.. jise na mila na hi kabhi dekha.. par dil kehta hai humhara rishta purana… intejar hai uss pal ka jis din milunga ussey… aur.. puchunga ussey.. kitna pareshan hai maine kiye tujhe.. aapni unn batoin se.. message se hi sahi.. par kya tu mujhe aapni zindagi ka hissa.. banayega… itna hak dega.. ki.. tujse sab kuch baat saku… tere samne roh saku… aaj pata chala mujhe… ki mera ek yaar.. ko meri jarurat hai par hun itna dhur ki.. nahi aa sakta.. kyu hun mai aapne desh se dhur.. sab aapne toh hai.. desh mei.. aur mai yaha akela hun.. videsh mei… padh gaya tha mai bilkul aakela yaha jab lagi thi chot mujhe.. lekin.. sabke message.. ne kaha.. himmat maat haar hum tumhare saath hai… dhur hi sahi.. hosla hai tumhara… tha mera aapna koi jiske dekha nahi tha 5 saal se… chala gaya wo bhi bina bataye… aakhri baar cehra dekhne ko bhi nahi mila.. kitni koshish ki.. thi jaane ki par kismet ne saath nahi diya.. ek hafta itna roya ek kone mei.. koi nahi tha yaha.. darr lagta hai kabhi kabhi.. toh pass nahi hota kahi… par ek message.. karu toh sab darr bhag jaata hai.. hai wo inta anjanaa… rota hun mai yaha.. pata jab chalta hai ussey toh mujhe hasane lagta hai… dhur hai wo mujhse.. chu nahi sakta mai ussey.. dekh nahi sakta ussey… na hi roh sakta hun uske samne.. kuch nahi kar sakta siwaye ek message ke… hai itna milo ka fasla.. pheli baar baat ki ussey toh ajeeb sa laga tha.. par phir aapna sa lagne laga… ajeeb sa darr lagta hai kahi koi galti mujhe ussey dhur na karde… kona nahi chata hun mai unhe.. kyuki hai meri zindagi ke anmol rishtey… tha ek din… jab ussey jarurat thi meri.. yaad kiya tha usne mujhe.. jana chahta tha mai.. par.. nahi jaa paya mai.. khud hi aakh se aansu girne lagey.. jab tak ghire.. jab tak uski aachi khabar nahi mili.. ek hi hai tamana meri…. milu ek baar aapne yaar se.. jis din mila uss dun.. ek jhappi dunga.. aur futh futh ke royunga.. puchnga ussey.. kaha they tum itni dher se… ab toh haar paal bitana chahta hun ussey.. bahut ho gaya yeh message karna.. ab toh aajaa.. samne mere.. iccha hai ki bitau ek din aisa.. joh humesha ke liye yaad reh jaaye… yakeen hai mujhe ek na ek din aayega.. wo din.. bas.. yahi sochta hun mai.. wo din.. kab badlega.. "aaj mei".. dher dher raat tak baatein toh bahut ki par kab dher raat tak.. ghumunga mai.. aapna akelapan dhur kharunga mai.. joh har gurjartey din ke saath.. mujhe andhera.. dikha raha hai… milna toh hoga hi mujhe aise yaar se.. jisse na kabhi dekha.. par hai.. ek dum special… kabhi kabhi aakh bhar aati hai… itne dhur hun… ek din aisa na aaye.. aapne hi.. saath chod jaaye.. bas ek sawal puchta hun mai.. "milogey na tum mujhse?"

**A/N: thanks for reading guys… hope u liked it… **


End file.
